


Magenta: A Domestic

by writingonthewalls18



Category: Rocky Horror Picture Show
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 20:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19236382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingonthewalls18/pseuds/writingonthewalls18
Summary: "'Vhat the hell is this?" she queried, glaring at Frank's reflection. "That, my dear Magenta, is your uniform," he answered." Magenta discovers her new role in being Frank's "domestic". The female alien isn't pleased. Rated T for mild language and content.





	Magenta: A Domestic

**A/N:** The idea behind this fic was to show Magenta's initial disgust at being a 'domestic' and calling Frank 'Master'. I don't know if the relationship between Frank, Riff Raff and Magenta was like this prior to the events in  _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_ or not. So the following story may not quite be canon.

Magenta strolled the halls of the large Castle, no real purpose in mind. She'd just finished completed some menial task in making the Castle more of a home. She'd landed in Denton, Ohio three weeks ago with her brother, Riff Raff and Frank, their mission leader. They had come for some sort of mission, though what, Frank would not say. Though she'd initially rolled her eyes, Magenta grudgingly agreed to help. Thus, the Castle departed from Transsexual bound for the blue-green planet two galaxies away.

Magenta's wanderings finally took her back to her room. Though notoriously together, both in bed and in life, Riff Raff and Magenta had opted for separate rooms; the former citing he wanted his own chambers for a change. Frank had obliged, placing the siblings in the same wing as to be near each other.

She entered, catching sight of her reflection in a nearby mirror. Leggy, pale skin, dark eye makeup, crimson lips... She liked what she saw. She tugged the sheer black negligee over her frame and adjusted her stockings and belt before proceeding further into the room, her boots clicking on the hardwood floor. As she approached her bed, Magenta spied a garment bag lying on it. The alien's eyebrows drew together in confusion as she unzipped the bag. Inside on a wooden hanger was a black button up dress trimmed with white on the sleeves and collar. There was an apron as well, and a lacy sort of cap. Her eyes narrowed as she assessed the garments, finally understanding what they were.

"A  _maid's outfit_?" she hissed under her breath as she picked up the garments and wrenching the hanger from them.

Holding the articles of clothing in just her forefinger and thumb, Magenta stormed from her room and through the Castle to the master bedroom. With her free hand, she pushed open the door and swept into the room. Frank was seated in front of a vanity, applying makeup. Stopping just a few feet from the luxurious pouf Frank was perched on, Magenta held up her burden.

" _Vhat_  the  _hell_  is this?" she queried, glaring at Frank's reflection. Frank continued applying his liner without looking up.

" _That_ , my dear Magenta, is your uniform," he answered, swiping mascara over his eyelashes now. He blinked a few times, ensuring the makeup didn't stick his eyelashes together. He set the mascara down and reached for his favorite blood-red lipstick. He puckered his lips as he applied an even coat. "Your brother and yourself will be posing as my servants." Frank's words came out muffled as he spoke. He plucked a tissue from its box and dabbed his lips.

"Uniform?" Magenta repeated, her face twisting into a deeper scowl. "You expect me to... to  _vhere this_? To work under you?" Her voice became more shrill with each word. "I am not to clean the Castle! I am to help vith this... mission you dragged my brother and me on! I vill  _NOT_  be your servant!" Magenta cried, flinging the maid's uniform at the doctor. She crossed her arms over her chest, staring daggers at Frank.

The clothes had hit Frank in the face and he had instinctively clapped his hand over them to catch them. He slowly slid them from his face, revealing a scowl, not unlike Magenta's. He stood to his magnificent height, only enhanced by the high heels he wore. Frank closed the distance between Magenta and himself, looming over her.

"You forget yourself, Magenta. I'm in charge. I have been tasked with delicate research and I need subordinates to assist me. I expect my word to be followed at all times and my word now is you will wear the uniform during daylight hours. What you wear in the evenings is your choice. Riff Raff has his uniform as well and has the same expectations. This expectation comes from the possibility we may need to play host to some of these... Earthlings." He leaned closer to Magenta, his face just inches from hers. Frank pressed the clothes into Magenta's chest.

"You are dismissed."

He turned back to his vanity, planting himself back on his pouf. Magenta stared at him silently for a few moments, before turning on her heel and hurrying from the bedroom. As she crossed the landing to return to her chambers, Magenta smacked into something solid. She fell onto her ass with a grunt, looking up at the object she'd collided with. Her brother, Riff Raff, looked down at her. He extended a pale hand, clad in a fingerless glove. Magenta took it into her own, taking him in as she stood. He wore what appeared to be an ancient suit, complete with coattails and spats. Riff smirked as he took in Magenta's awed expression.

"I see you have received your uniform, too, dear sister," he said, eyeing the bundle in his sister's hand. "What are you to be?"  
Magenta blinked before looking down at her hands.

"A maid," she spat, her face resuming its earlier scowl. "I have never been more insulted. I am to cook and clean and bow and scrape. At home, I vas a-"

"Yes, my dear sister, I know. But unfortunately, we are at his mercy. I do not know if you have been to see him, but we are to also address him as 'Master'. And do his bidding.  _All_ of it."

Magenta's eyebrows rose as she took in his meaning. They would have to service him sexually as well as domestically. Riff Raff smiled again, reaching to stroke his sister's cheek.

"Do not worry, my dear sister. I have a plan. While you wait for me to tell you, play along. Change into that uniform. We will do what he expects. For now, we are simply his servants. Now, I must go and ready this... pickup truck 'Master' has recently acquired." He kissed her before taking his leave.

Magenta continued the rest of the way to her chambers, removing the negligee as she went. She dropped it to the floor, shaking out the dress and apron before donning them. She strode to the bathroom, hunting for hairpins to keep the cap in place. She re-tied her apron before turning to her mirror. It was far too conservative for her taste. The alien girl unbuttoned the top buttons until the tops of her breasts were exposed. She then undid the bottom buttons until the tops of her sheer stockings were showing. She smiled both at her reflection and the thought of her brother putting Frank into his place.

This would work for now.


End file.
